


Home Sweet Home

by sarya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarya/pseuds/sarya
Summary: Inspired by the lovely Fanart "Fly with me" by nanuk_dainI really love her work and when I saw the mentioned Art I had to write this very short OS:Basically just Fluff About our favourite Superhusbands, where Tony takes Steve for a Tour into the night air of New York and it gets more romantic then expected:)





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fly with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235600) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



Home, Sweet Home 

The most wonderful thing about New York was, that every single day was in its very own way truly unique. It was a lively, modern, multicultural Megapolis, that had, from the very start, attracted Individualists, Criminals and other lunatics like a candle would attract a swarm of moths. With this in mind, nobody should be surprised, that New York also had an unusually high populace of superheroes and -villains.   
Most people would and will run away screaming, when they discover the dirty, ugly (and very often corpse-lined) side of the bright City, but being honest, those were mostly just tourists anyway. If you would ask Tony, why he chose New York to build his first Stark-Tower and later the, now internationally famous, Avengers-Tower, exactly this crazy, uniquely cosmopolitan and tolerant Culture of the City would probably be one of the main reasons for his choice. But the possibly even more important reason is yet another one. Because if you would ask Tony, what the most beautiful thing about New York was, his answer would probably be:   
“Home, Sweet Home”, Tony murmured with a soft smile playing around his lips, as he entered the areal space above New York in full Iron Man Dress. Out of a sentimental feeling, he first opened the faceplate of his helmet, before he let the whole helmet vanish, so he could take in the full sensual onslaught of his beloved, chosen home. The reason why he loved New York, even the smell and the smog, the noise and the Chaos, was shining like a beacon from the other side of the island Manhattan. Avengers-Tower, or more precise, the things it now stood for in his mind: family, safety, acceptance. >Huh, when did he become so sentimental?< Tony wondered quietly, while landing on the balcony of the Tower with practiced Elegance. Right, when the Team stopped being just a Team-up on time and became a dysfunctional, crazy but happy and caring family. When he and Steve, finally if you ask Tasha and her brown-haired Brat, realized that their attraction to the other was mutual, and it only took Steve nearly dying for them to do that. When they adopted a Teenage-Spider nearly two years ago. Yep, his life was the normal, everyday Madness. For a superhero. And his rock that he could always lean on, the reason why he sometimes cried and raged and had to just get away, but also why he always carried on and never gave up, stood in the doorway, leading into the towers living-quarters. Dressed only in Shorts and an old T-Shirt, the blonde hair unkempt and muzzled and a loving smile on his face he leaned against the doorframe and waited for Tony`s armour to disappear completely and for Tony to make the last two steps towards him.   
“Hey, Capsicle, couldn’t wait any longer… whooa..”, Tonys usual quip was cut short by Steve pressing him up to the doorframe, with an effortlessness that Tony really shouldn’t find as arousing at he did, and quickly but carefully checking Tony for injuries. “Hey Stevie, Stevie, Steve!” Finally Tony managed to grip his fiancès wrists, which got Steve to look up. “Calm down, honey I`m fine. Really, I´m not injured, not even a scratch. Do I get my I-really-missed-you-too-kiss?” Steve looked at him with that patented Captain America stare of his, non-verbally saying `if you lied you will surely regret it`, but when Tony just looked back at him openly and calmly, his unbelievably blue eyes quickly grew softer and he leaned forwards, pulling his lover into a kiss that was as gentle as it was passionate. Tony smiled contently, when he feeled soft lips pressing into his own and readily opened his mouth to let Steves tongue in. They stood in the doorway like that for several minutes, trading slow, dreamy kisses, until somebody coughed pointedly behind them in the towers Foyer. They ended the kiss gently, before turning around, Steve blushing, Tony with his patented smirk. “Tonight I`m going to take you up into the sky above New York, so that I can have you all to myself for a while”, Tony whispered into Steves ear, before he greeted Bruce and Natasha. “Hey Brucie-bear, Tasha how are you? Everything going alright here?” He hugged them, first his best friend, then his closest female-friend, before taking Steves hand and following the other two into the Avenger`s main room. Besides Bruce, Natasha and, of course, Steve only Bucky, Clint and Wanda were currently in New York. Vision was in Wakanda for a science project, the God-Brothers were on Asgard to sort something with their people, the Guardians were off-planet and Peter hopefully in bed, or, more likely, somewhere in the streets of New York.   
“Hello there.” “Hi Tony, how was the mission?”, Bucky asked, from where he lounged on one of the couches, while absent-mindedly playing around with his metalhand. “Good and non-eventful, everything went according to plan.” Tony lets himself flop down onto the nearest couch, pulling Steve down beside him, so that he can snuggle up against his fiancé`s warm body. Steve rolls his eyes affectionately, while putting an arm around Tony`s waist, pulling his lover closer with a gentle smile dancing around his lips. “Ugh, can`t you guys snuggle in your own room? There are other people present here, y`know?”, Bucky complained. “Just because you have nobody to snuggle with, Barnes, doesn`t mean that you have to spread negative emotions here. Besides, this is still technically my building, so I can do whatever I want”, with that Tony pulled Steve into a gentle kiss.   
When the rest of the team has left, one after the other, and Steve was beginning to doze off, completely content with feeling his beloved so close to him, Tony entangled himself from him and got up, holding out a hand towards Steve. Steve looked at him frowning, clearly unamused by Tonys sudden burst of energy, before he slowly got up as well and took his outstretched hand. Tony just smiled seducingly, before pulling Steve along onto the balcony of the tower. Steve looked at him confused, but followed him to the small, slightly higher area, from where Iron Man normally started. Tony activated his Armor while smiling lovingly at his fiancé. “I did promise you to kidnap you into the night of New York. Don`t worry, you will love it.” With that he took Steve`s hand again, except the helm in full Iron Man dress-up, and pulled him closer, until he could wrap an arm around Steve`s waist, bringing him to wrap his own around Tony`s shoulders automatically in return. “What are you doing, Tony?”, he asked slightly resignated. Tony just grinned and tightened his grip around Steve`s waist and shoulders, while activating the thrusters in his boots and starting to slowly accending into the clear night air. Steve gripped Tony´s shoulders tighter, Tony holding him effortlessly and securely and, if Steve was honest with himself, he actually enjoyed this demonstration of strength. Of course he knew that Tony was only able to do this because of his Armour, but it was really nice nevertheless to be the one being held, not having to be strong for once.   
Tony flew them to his personal favourite place, high above one of the streets of New York, from where they could see the beautiful, glittering city of New York lying to their feet. He dipped his head and nudged his nose gently against Steve`s to get him to look up and at their surroundings. “Don`t be afraid Stevie. I`ve got you and I won`t let you go, alight? Never. Look around you, Baby, the view is absolutely magnificent.” When Steve followed Tony´s urging, Tony could clearly see the look of pure, joyous surprise in Steve`s eyes. He was happy, that his lover seemed to find as much delight at this place as he did. “You were right. It is absolutely beautiful here”, Steve said, before shifting his eyes to Tony. “Although not quite as beautiful as you are, Darling.” Tony swallowed drily at the unexpected compliment, before regaining his attitude and taking his hand from Steve`s shoulder to use his additional thruster to gain more leverage and stabilize their stance, while slightly shifting his feet, so that Steve more or less stood upon them. Steve`s left hand had slipped from Tony`s shoulder, meaning that he only held onto Tony with one hand, a sign of his absolute trust in his boyfriend. When Tony turned his head slightly to kiss Steve, he readily bridged the remaining gap between them and closed his eyes contently. This was by far one of the most beautiful and somehow romantic dates that Tony ever took him on and right here and now he realized once again, why this city and this man were what they were for him:   
Home, Sweet Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this. Maybe I will rework this OS sometime and make it longer, but University and my other stories are keeping me fairly busy so I dont know, but Id like to:)  
> I love you guys, you are awesome. I really hoped you enjoyed it and might leave me a little Feedback, of Course also when you didnt:) And if you dont know nanuk_dains awesome fanart go check it out ist lovely.  
> Have a nice day and Keep safe my lovelies,  
> your sarya.


End file.
